


Keeping Secrets

by reeby10



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Insecurity, M/M, Mpreg, Pregnant Harold Finch, Unplanned Pregnancy, little bit of belly rubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 21:42:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: Harold's used to keeping secrets, but this one's different.
Relationships: Harold Finch/John Reese
Comments: 4
Kudos: 80
Collections: Male Slash Flash Exchange 2019





	Keeping Secrets

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArgylePirateWD](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArgylePirateWD/gifts).

John was very good at telling when Harold was keeping something important from him. In most cases, Harold felt he had good reason for doing so and could comfortably ignore the considering looks he got from his partner. He was trying his best, but the looks were quickly wearing on him.

They’d ended up back at the library after a number that had hardly needed their help. The easy day gave them a chance to relax instead of nurse injuries, which was quite a nice change from the usual. At John’s behest, they landed in a loveseat John had moved to a windowed corner awhile back, giving them a perfect view of the snow just starting to fall as they cuddled with mugs of hot tea.

It didn’t take long until John’s hand slipped under the hem of Harold’s sweater, creeping around to caress his belly. It was something he liked to do — though Harold would certainly never understand why he was so enamored with the pudgy belly of a man late into middle age — and usually Harold didn’t mind. Liked it, even.

But today it felt different, it felt like he was lying somehow. Tension thrummed through every fiber of his being, and he was sure John could feel it. He didn’t say a word, though, obviously waiting for Harold to tell him himself.

“I’m pregnant,” Harold bit out before he could think better of it.

He waited with bated breath for John to pull away, to tell him sorry he couldn’t do this after all, to do… anything. But John’s hand paused in its petting for just a split second before resuming. He hummed, dipping his head down to nuzzle at Harold’s neck, but didn’t say a word.

The wait, the fear it came with, was quickly driving Harold crazy. He shifted, unable to get comfortable despite how closely John was holding him. “Well?” he finally demanded when it seemed John really was going to remain silent. “Are you going to say anything?”

He felt John shrug behind him, then the click of a mug being set down on the side table. “I wasn’t sure what you wanted me to say.”

“I want you to say how you feel about this,” Harold replied, struggling to keep his voice even. His own mug of tea sloshed a little in his trembling hands, and he quickly moved to set it aside. “If you’re going to leave me, I’d like to know as soon as possible so I can make… other arrangements.”

“Leave-” John broke off, finally drawing back from Harold. He was silent for another long moment, and Harold studiously didn’t look at him. He didn’t want to see the look on John’s face. “Harold,” John said, voice softer than Harold thought he’d ever heard, tinged in sadness.

It made Harold’s shoulders tense even more, the desire to comfort almost overtaking his fear of the situation. But he bit back on that instinct. If John _was_ going to leave him over this, something that intimate would only hurt him. Hurt them both.

“Harold,” John repeated, voice stronger this time. “Can you look at me, please?”

Harold really couldn’t say no to a direct request, though. Stiffly, bracing himself internally, he turned until he could face John. The look on John’s face took his breath away.

“John?” he asked, hoping with everything he had he wasn’t misreading the desire and pure _joy_ on John’s face. It was more than he could ever have dreamed when the doctor told him that morning exactly why he’d been feeling so nauseated every morning the past few weeks.

“I know our jobs are not really suited for a baby,” John said softly, barely above a whisper. “But if you want to keep it, I want that too. And I want to be there for you both.”

It felt like something broke inside of Harold and he found himself slumping against John, who wrapped strong arms around him. His hip twinged at the angle, but he ignored it for now. He needed the comfort John was offering after the stress of thinking and overthinking all day.

“I want that too,” Harold said equally softly.

He felt John press a kiss into the top of his head and he smiled, more relieved and overjoyed than he could possibly express in words. They’d figure this out. But most importantly, they’d do it together.


End file.
